My View of the Horizon part III
by Willow3
Summary: Hey, this is part 3 of the story and it has all of the characters in it! So please everyone Read and Review. Enjoy!


Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry it took so long but here's the next part of the story. It has ALL of the characters in it, so please Read and Review. WE like reading what you think. No Flames! Hope You Like! ~Mimafnr and Willow~  
  
Juliette walked across the hallways of Horizon in deep thought. Sarita had  
made such an impact on her. Although their backgrounds were extremely  
different, at adolescence they were both suffering from a problem, a problem  
many other people didn't understand, bulimia. Sarita was suffering from  
pressures not all teenagers faced. She was orphaned after her parents died in  
a terrible car accident. From that point on she had been on the  
merry-go-round of the adoption system. That had made her extremely  
withdrawaled from the world. Juliette wished she could get through to her, to  
explained to her that she understood. However the wall Sarita had placed around  
herself were even too thick for her to get through. Maybe in time.   
  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sophie's voice from  
behind her. "Jules! JULES!" She yelled. Juliette turned around and smiled as  
Sophie ran to catch up to her. "Earth to Juliette, where were you a few  
minutes ago?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about a few things."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So what's up?" Juliette asked, a little impatiently, for she was pressed for  
time.  
  
"Well, my-little-admissions-director. Peter and I have come up with a little  
festivity plan for spring break" Sophie said, rather contentedly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, we thought it be nice to invite the 2000-2002 cliffhangers for a  
reunion. It has been six years."  
  
"That's a great idea. I honestly can't wait to see everyone, what they've  
done with their lives."  
  
"Me either. So this is the plan. There's three days until spring break. I  
figured we definitely need to clean up the place. We need to call up everyone  
and tell them to make reservations. So is it possible to conjure this little  
plan for next Friday?"  
  
"Fine by me. My problem is the cleaning part" Juliette laughed briefly.  
  
"You know Jules, Horizon's budget is running a little low, so we have to do  
this all on our own. I already spoke to Auggie about it and he was fine with  
it."  
  
Juliette frowned a bit at the sound of Auggie's name. Recently they had been  
arguing a lot. She figured it was a phase that every couple went by, but she  
hated it. She knew Auggie hated it too.   
  
"Well I have to go, I'm having group in a few minutes. Talk to you later?"  
  
"But of course. Bye." Juliette said as she watched Sophie go down the hall.  
Then she remembered something important that she had to discuss with Sophie.  
  
"Sophie!" she said, calling her back.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sophie asked out of breath as she came back to Juliette.  
  
"You know about Sarita, right?"  
  
"Ah yes. The infamous Juliette junior"  
  
"In all seriousness I'm worried about sending her back home. She just got  
here and then we're just going to send her back home, doesn't that seem odd,  
that we're sending her back to her problems?"  
  
"I know it may not seem right Juliette but it's spring break and all the  
students have to go home, we can't keep them here."   
  
"But in the summer students are allowed to stay"  
  
"That's because there is still going to be staff here, the summer staff. But  
with spring break no one is here except for me and Peter and we don't stay on  
campus. Besides you know policy, Jules. There's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Okay, it's just There's something about sending her home so soon. Never mind  
I'll deal with it. Go, your going to miss group." And with that Sophie ran  
off and Juliette headed to the Girl's Dorm room to talk to Sarita.  
  
When she got there she found Sarita sitting on her bed reading a book  
silently. She walked up to her and sat in the bed right across from Sarita's.  
  
"Hey" Juliette said. No response was given and she just kept on reading the  
book, deadpan as if she hadn't heard her voice.  
  
"Look, Sarita, I know where you're coming from. I had the same problems when  
  
I was a student here at Horizon."  
  
That got her attention and she finally made eye contact with Juliette.  
  
"You were a student at Horizon?" She said with disbelief in her voice.  
  
"Yep I was. I was here because I suffered from bulimia. I also cut, and I  
know you do too." Juliette said with concern.   
  
"Why did you cut?"  
  
"I guess I cut because it was something I owned. My pain that is. I could  
start it and stop it whenever I wanted. It was all mine. I needed something  
to let all the pain out, just to let it all seep out. I never ever realized  
what harm I was causing to myself."  
  
Sarita just stared at Juliette and slowing bowed her head down and said,  
  
"People don't understand you know, about why I throw up. They think I just  
want to kill myself, that I do it on purpose, just to hurt those around me.  
They always tell me over and over again that I'm thin and that I should stop  
this insanity. I'm thin enough, but that's not what I see. I don't see what  
they see, and I can't stop. Not until I can finally like myself." She started  
crying, softly after she said that and Juliette looked at the girl grimly and  
sat down next to her. She put her arm around her and said, "It's okay, you  
know. I can help you get over this, and it seems like your parents want to  
help too. You're not alone on this. Come on you better get going, Group  
started 10 minutes ago and if you don't get there you'll be put on shuns, a 3  
day shuns."  
  
Sarita wiped her tears with the palm of her hand and smiled slightly. She  
left after washing her face to conceal that she was crying. Juliette stayed  
on Sarita bed and thought back to when she was at Horizon and all the help  
she had gotten from everyone. "I can't wait for the reunion, I'll get to see  
my family again" she thought and with that she left the dorm room in search  
of Peter so that they could make the phone calls.  
  
*******************************************************************   
As she Shelby got into her brand-new red convertible, courtesy of QSB  
network, as her bonus, she heard the faint ring of her cell phone. She dug  
inside her purse and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Shelby?" A familiar voice asked.   
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"You haven't lost it, have you?"  
  
"Who is this?" Shelby said as she started the ignition and hit the petal.   
  
"Your arch enemy." The voice said with a giggle.   
  
"Juliette?"   
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I don't forget a voice. What is it? Did somebody die?"  
  
"No, not that I know of yet but there is going to be a reunion at Horizon."  
Juliette said, half-expecting her to hang up, or something vile of the sort.  
  
"Oh really. That would be an interesting event wouldn't it? Am I invited?"  
  
"But of course. Can you make it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Can I call you back?"  
  
"Yeah of course" Juliette gave her the number to her office and hung up.  
Shelby sped up to the curb of her glamorous home. She got the car to a stop  
and grabbed the box and went inside. She dropped her keys and the box on the  
floor and went to the foyer to check her mail. Her housekeeper had brought it  
inside earlier in the day. Nothing important. Shelby ran up the steps and  
went into her bedroom. Inside the bedroom were momentous of her previous  
life. A life she kept discreet from others. Shelby's schedule was open. That  
wasn't the problem at all. The problem was keeping this secret from any of  
her colleagues. Then Shelby realized that Scott could attend the reunion. She  
didn't know what she would do how she would react. She had time to think  
about it. Shelby just hoped she could get manicured and polished before the  
event as she called Juliette back to confirm her arrival.   
  
*******************************************************************  
"Scott, you have a call, something about a program, Horizon, I think?" An  
unidentifiable female voice said loudly.   
  
"Thanks Victoria. Hey Vicky, are we still on for tonight?" Scott said as he  
approached the telephone. Victoria walked back to him and planted a kiss on  
the lips for good measure. "I take that as a yes?" Scott replied with a  
lopsided smile.  
  
"You catch on fast. Its too bad I have to go to work today, we could have a  
  
little fun" Victoria said playfully.  
  
"Maybe you should stay, call in sick"  
  
"I can't. It's my biggest case yet. But I promise you, tonight will make up  
for this," Victoria answered as she grabbed her briefcase and opened the  
front door of Scott's condominium, and blew him a kiss. Scott smirked and  
picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Scott, its Peter."  
  
"Peter? Oh man! Peter, it's been so long! How's it been?"  
  
"Great. Listen, you know Sophie She came up with this brilliant plan to make  
a reunion for you cliffhangers and you're invited. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Yeah, that be great. Wow, to see the old gang"  
  
"Great. I'll see you here, next Friday. Well I have to go, busy day, bye."  
  
"Good-bye." Scott shook his head. That reunion was going to be something  
else. Scott walked over to his computer and shook the mouse, bringing the  
desktop back to life. He clicked on his Internet provider and e-mailed his  
personal assistant with the details. As the campaign manager for the county  
representative, he needed to make sure his schedule was clear, for that  
Friday. He was sure it was, but he rather be safe that sorry. After finishing  
the letter, he walked into the master bedroom and flopped on the bed. It was  
an extremely warm day today and he was rather exhausted. As he stared blankly  
at the ceiling, he remembered who was going to be there. The woman who broke  
his heart. Shelby was going to be at that reunion. He didn't know how to  
react to that situation. What if she had moved on? What if she was married?  
Honestly, he told Victoria that Shelby was always going to hold a place in  
his heart. Victoria understood the situation; she told him that everyone does  
for their first love. However, not all people have to see their first loves  
again. He was afraid that he could hurt Victoria if his feelings were  
rekindled. He did know however that he was in love with Victoria. The  
passions Shelby and him had had, their relationship could not surpass, but he  
felt secured with her. He loved her, as an adult, not the adolescent that had  
love Shelby. With that Scott rose and took a breath of air he so desperately  
needed.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
"Oh come on Sal! Please, they fired me at mid month and refused to give me  
two-week pay. Please, just give me one week more, just one." Daisy said  
walking behind her landlord.  
  
"I don't know Daisy, you've told me that for the last three months."  
  
"Sal, please"  
  
"All right, one week, but if you don't have three months rent, I'm going to  
have to kick you out, pal."   
  
"Oh thank you," Daisy said appreciatively. Daisy gave her landlord a peck on  
the cheek. "Thanks," she repeated again. Daisy ran up the steps of the older  
apartment building, of the outskirts of town. She opened her door and noticed  
David sprawled out on the living room couch. Daisy dropped her purse and coat  
on the floor and looked at David in the eye, with near disgust. "You still  
haven't found a job?"  
  
David closed his eyes with anger and sat up to face Daisy. "Listen Daisy, I'm  
trying here. I'm just as frustrated as you are. You don't think I want to get  
more for you; give you a better life, huh? I love you. You're my wife, and  
I'm going to make this up to you soon."  
  
Daisy's expression changed. She bent down and kissed David, quickly, but  
passionately. "I'm sorry. Its just" David but his finger against her lips.  
  
"I know, I know. Oh Dais, guess who called today?"  
  
"Who?" She asked, sitting on the couch, next to David.   
  
"Horizon. They're having a reunion for the 2000-2002 cliffhangers."  
  
"Oh really. Do you want to go?"  
  
"We have no money but you know what, I'm going to get us some."  
  
"How are you going to that? We don't even have enough money for our rent."  
Daisy said annoyed.  
  
"We need a vacation, so whatever money we have, we'll invest on this."  
  
"That's crazy, David."  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm doing it. Start packing."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
"Ezra, you really have to cut the budget"  
  
"I'm chief of staff here, and I'll decide that" Ezra responded to the board  
member. Continuing, "I know the hospital is in a small financial problem, but  
we have provided health care to all that need it. It's our task. And that is  
why I'm keeping the free clinic open."  
  
"Oh, great commander of ours, spear the crap. We don't need a Mother Theresa  
in charge; we need a wise boss, who knows when to draw the line. And you  
don't fit the description."  
  
The hospital director, followed, "Both of you, stop. I think Ezra is right.  
That is our job. And we must respect his decision. I call an end to this  
conference."  
  
"So do I," Ezra said. Many of the board members nodded and Ezra got up from  
the round table. He was dressed in casual clothes and a lab coat. As Ezra  
walked past the receptionist's desk, she called him.  
  
"You have a call on line two, Ezra," she informed him.  
  
"Thanks, Betty." Ezra picked up the receiver and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ezra, its Sophie." Sophie told him about the reunion and its details.  
  
Ezra immediately answered "yes", and was off the phone. He proceeded to call  
his girlfriend, so she could get airplane tickets for the both of them.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
"Hey, can you help me hang the hoop here, Chris," Auggie asked his closest  
friend.  
  
"Sure," Chris replied as he walked across the gym and grabbed a ladder that  
was leaning against the wall. He leaned the ladder against the backboard and  
climbed up. He silently took command, and held the hoop against the  
backboard, as Auggie drilled the screws in, holding it in place. Both men  
climbed down the ladder and grabbed it, putting it back against the wall.  
They were both covered with paint. They were wearing overalls and painter's  
cap. They were helping to reconstruct the gym. They both sat down against the  
wall, next to the ladders. Auggie took off his cap and wiped sweat off his  
forehead. He placed his hands against his knees and looked deep in thought.  
  
"I thought this counselor position was going to be a bit easier" Chris said,  
laughing. Chris looked directly at Auggie's face and noticed that he hadn't  
heard a word he said. He punched his friend playfully, trying to bring him  
back to earth. "Hey, Auggie"  
  
Auggie twitched and looked at Chris, with a small smile. "Sorry, I was just  
thinking about"  
  
"Juliette? Yeah, I figured. No change, no improvement?"  
  
"No. Not that I know of. Its like she's avoiding me now. And just a few  
months ago I thought we were going to be engaged by now."  
  
"You can still be, all you have to do is get her back. Your losing her, she's  
going back into a shell" Chris said knowingly. Auggie and him had been  
childhood friends, and rekindled their friendship after Chris came to Horizon  
a few months ago, for a job as a counselor.  
  
"I know what you mean. It's just I have no idea how to get her back."  
  
"Well, let's set up a romantic dinner and a night of passions between you  
two. That always seems to do the trick."   
  
"You know what, you're a genius!"  
  
"Does that mean you're going to use my idea?" Chris said grinning.  
  
"No, I'm going to use my idea you just gave me inspiration"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, listen can I sleep at your place tonight?"  
  
"Yeah You're weird."  



End file.
